


Wendys On Me Like Williams

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Boot Worship, Facials, Kinktober 2019, Lapdance, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, Still behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Reinhardt hadn’t quite known what to expect when his younger boyfriend had told him to clear his schedule for the night, maybe some kind of date. Lucio was always one to surprise him, to bring the older man out of his comfort zone, to introduce him to some strange new thing.So he didn’t know what to expect, but he was eager for it.





	Wendys On Me Like Williams

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 17 - Boot Worship/Lap Dances for one of my other wonderful roommates

Reinhardt hadn’t quite known what to expect when his younger boyfriend had told him to clear his schedule for the night, maybe some kind of date. Lucio was always one to surprise him, to bring the older man out of his comfort zone, to introduce him to some strange new thing. 

So he didn’t know what to expect, but he was eager for it. 

Especially when he walked into Lucio’s room at the appointed time, eyes falling on Lucio who was sitting on his bed, grinning big and wide at him, a neon green robe wrapped around his body to obscure what he was wearing. What  _ was _ apparent were the boots, shiny and black in the low lighting of the room. 

“Hey baby!” Lucio said, getting to his feet, slightly taller than normal as his heeled boots tapped against the floor to pull Reinhardt down into a quick kiss. “Did you have a good day? Ready for a fun night?” Lucio looked so excited, Reinhardt grinning as he wrapped his arms around his smaller lover and kissed him, lifting him off the ground. 

“It was an excellent day!” Reinhardt said with a laugh before settling Lucio back down. “But what do you have in store, it seems like you’ve been busy today, love.”

Lucio laughed and pulled free of his embrace, taking his hand and leading him to the bed and pushing for him to sit down. “You let me worry about that, big guy,” Lucio said, smile dazzling as usual. He pressed until Reinhardt was holding himself up on his elbows, reclined enough for Lucio to slide into his lap. “Athena,” he called, “play track three.”

A soft beep sounded out and slowly the speakers were filled with heavy, thumping bass. Lucio ran his fingers over his leather covered thighs, the hem of his robe pulling up just a little bit to reveal a small stretch of skin over the lip of the boot. Reinhardt’s eyes slid right to that place as Lucio’s hips rolled, shaking his head so his locs tumbled over his shoulders. 

Lucio’s hands skated up along his body to the knot holding his robe together, slowly sliding it open as his hips rolled from side to side, the silk slipping down his shoulders to reveal very little beneath, Reinhardt’s eyes following the slow descent of it. Lucio was only wearing a neon green thong and lace gloves, those tall black boots shining in the dim light. “Wow,” Reinhardt breathed and Lucio chuckled to himself, pressing one finger to his lips and wiggling his eyebrows. 

This was  _ his _ show. And Reinhardt was more than happy to relax back and enjoy. 

Lucio ran his fingertips up along his torso, rocking in Reinhardt’s lap, pressing his hands to the older man’s chest and spreading his legs impossibly wider to grind his ass down against Reinhardt’s extremely interested cock. Reinhardt felt his mouth open slightly, amazed at the way Lucio moved in his lap before the younger man stood up, boots pressing into the bed on either side of Reinhardt before he pressed the tip of his boot to the center of his chest, adding pressure until Reinhardt fell onto his back, the sheets whispering under his weight. Lucio dragged the tip of the boot up Reinhardt’s chest to nudge under his chin, tilting his head back and chuckling softly. 

“Man,” Lucio breathed out under the music, looking down into Reinhardt’s eyes and smiling a bit wider, “big guy like you under me, gotta admit it’s a good look, baby.” Reinhardt hummed softly, shivering at the way Lucio’s booted foot moved back down his body yet again, nudging up underneath the obvious bulge in his pants. “And you’re already giving me a standing ovation,” he teased, winking at Reinhardt as he palmed his own hidden cock, tossing his head back with a soft groan, making a spectacle of himself. With a move that had to have been practiced he hooked the edge of his heel in Reinhardt’s sweats to tug them down beneath his cock. 

Lucio got back on his knees, sliding down Reinhardt’s body to the beat until his cock was nestled up against his younger lover’s ass, the older man groaning at the feeling. Lucio rocked his hips back and forth, leaning forward and rolling his body against Reinhardt in a sinful wave, propping himself up on his knees and giving the older man a good view of the way his ass shook, the slice of his locs down his back and over his shoulder while Lucio’s hands pushed Reinhardt’s t-shirt up, tickling him before his nails dragged back down, leaving little burning points of contact on his own pale skin. 

“ _ Liebchen _ ,” Reinhardt breathed out slowly and Lucio laughed, leaning up to kiss him again, sliding his tongue between his lips and moaning as they kissed. Lucio was stretched out over him, grinding their bodies together languorously, pleasure sparking through Reinhardt’s body at the feeling of Lucio’s cock rubbing up against his own with only the silk of his thong between them. 

Lucio pulled back with a gasp, body arching up as he rolled against him again. “Mmm fuck I always forget how big you are,” he said, pushing himself up and moving to stand again. Reinhardt turned his head to kiss at the leather of his boot, the smaller man groaning loudly at the sight. “Mmm didn’t know you were into that,” Lucio gasped out, stroking his own cock to the beat of the music, clearly taken in by the whole fantasy he’d crafted. 

Reinhardt himself was more than taken in, running his large hand up along the back of Lucio’s leather-clad leg, following his thumb with his teeth, looking up at Lucio as best he could with one working eye. Lucio’s pace sped up as he worked his cock, watching the way Reinhardt kissed up along the leather, feeling the heat of his skin through his boot. Lucio truly was beautiful, in control and yet still succumbing to the pleasure his body could provide. Reinhardt loved it, loved the look in his eyes as his chest heaved, aching with need with every drag of Reinhardt’s tongue or teeth. 

“Rein,” Lucio murmured, thumbing at the tip of his cock, precum leaking, sticking to the lace gloves and Reinhardt could only smile, reaching his own free hand down to play with his own cock. 

At least until Lucio pulled away, facing away from Reinhardt as he bent forward to take the tip of his cock in his mouth, the older man’s head whipping back as he sank into his younger lover’s throat. Reinhardt moaned, having just enough presence of mind to grab Lucio’s hips, lifting him enough to get his own mouth on the underside of the younger man’s cock, licking along the vein that led to the head, feeling how his leather-clad legs trembled on either side of him, suspended in the air as they were. This wasn’t something they did  _ often _ , considering their size difference and Reinhardt’s back but tonight was as good of a time as any. 

Lucio shook in his grip, working his mouth along Reinhardt’s cock, only able to swallow down half of it before pulling up, wrapping his gloved hands around it and stroking, hips still shaking in time with the music as it filtered through the room. Reinhardt moaned, gasping a little, burying his face in Lucio’s thigh as the younger man stroked him faster, suckling at the tip and circling it with his tongue and  _ god _ it was so unfair that Lucio was as good at that as he was but it was just-

“L-Lucio I’m-”

“That’s it,” Lucio panted out, gasping a little himself, reaching between his thighs and stroking fast and rough, sucking Reinhardt’s cock back into his mouth just as the older man started to fall over the edge. Lucio moaned loudly as Reinhardt’s eyes rolled back in his head, cock twitching as he came into Lucio’s mouth and over his face, the younger man trembling through his own orgasm, cum coating Reinhardt’s chest and beard as he cried out into his lap. 

Reinhardt fell back against the bed, gasping and groaning. “Mmmh  _ liebchen _ ,” he gasped, moving Lucio up onto his chest to kiss him sweetly, “not that I am complaining but where did this come from?”

Lucio grinned wide, pillowing his chin on his arms, looking up at Reinhardt with mischief in his gaze. 

“I got new boots and had to break them in, baby,” he purred, leaning up to kiss his nose, “and now that I know you got a thing for ‘em, we’re gonna have  _ fun _ with these babies.”

Reinhardt laughed at that, petting down his spine and snapping his thong a little, enjoying the way Lucio wriggled. 

“I’m excited to learn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at @WineSacramental on Twitter or my profile.


End file.
